CP10
Cipher Pol 10, abbreviated as CP10, is a team of undercover assassins that is commanded by Eldwin, who is also leader of the Teen Ninjas. They are trained in Rokushiki, or the Six Powers martial art. Nextgen Series CP10 was first briefly seen in Sector W7, when Eldwin spoke to them shortly after Sector GD's defeat. The members were silhouetted, so they were unseen. Three of the members appeared in Operation: RECLAIM, though they were unknown at the time. In Legend of the Seven Lights, CP10 was sent to Sand Kingdom to retrieve Princess Gonshiri from King Sandy. However, Shelly already escaped with Shiri, so Lion Mask stabbed Sandy with Finger Pistol before they left to Azultown. At the end of the Lazarus Saga, Babs Pewterschmidt called them about Carter Pewterschmidt's defeat. The death of a 2nd Corporate President tempts CP10 to move into action against the Kids Next Door. CP10 had discovered three Teens Next Door operatives among the Teen Ninjas - Wendy Corduroy, Hoagie Gilligan III, and the newly returned Garry Lincoln. The assassins beat the three spies to a pulp and left them hanging on the side of Hendry Middle School as a warning to the KND that they're coming. In Seven Lights: The Last, the former CP10 members (sans Lucci) celebrate at the party on Coruscant. Battles *CP10 vs. Wendy Corduroy, Hoagie Gilligan III, and Garry Lincoln. *CP10 vs. Marine Frantic. *CP10 vs. Team Sandman (briefly). *CP10 vs. Sector V, Zach, and Maddy. Members Eldwin Eldwin is the leader of the team, and the weakest. Lion Mask Rob Lucci is the second-in-command and the strongest member. He is Number 1. Scarecrow Mask Bob the Builder is Number 2. He is a Legoan carpenter and Haylee Gilligan's teacher. Monkey Mask Leslie Meijer is Number 3. She wears a blue Rainbow Monkey mask. She posed as Kuki Beatles' secretary in the Rainbow Monkey Corporation. Kangaroo Mask Joey Beatles is Number 4. He can turn into any animal. Rabbit Mask Megan Parker is the team's prankster. She is Number 5. Having eaten the Prank-Prank Fruit, she can spawn a trap anywhere. Hamster Mask Lime Rickey is Number 6. He was the bartender at Cleveland's Milk Bar. Chicken Mask Ernie the Chicken is Number 7. He is a Mobian chicken who lived in Quahog. Stories They Appeared *Sector W7 (cameo) *Operation: RECLAIM (3 members) *Operation: NECSUS (mentioned) *The Great Candied Adventure (one member) *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Last (epilogue) *Sector $ (disbanded members) Trivia *The concept of Cipher Pols originates from One Piece. In that series, CP0 was the strongest Cipher Pol, while CP10 fills that role in this series, but this group represents CP9 more. *Some of CP10's Numbers correlate with certain trivia about them: **Bob the Builder is Number 2. He is the teacher of Haylee Gilligan, Numbuh 2's daughter. **Leslie is Number 3. She was Kuki Sanban (Numbuh 3)'s secretary. **Joey Beatles is Number 4. His brother is Numbuh 4. **Lime Rickey is Number 6. This is reference to Bradley (Numbuh 6), and the episode "Operation: S.I.X." where Bradley was in Lime Rickey's. Site Poll Which CP10 member is your favorite? Eldwin Rob Lucci Bob the Builder Leslie Meijer Joey Beatles Megan Parker Lime Rickey Ernie the Chicken Category:Organizations Category:Seven Lights Saga Antagonists Category:World Government Workers Category:CP10 Members Category:Spies